


Galaxies

by Fabulously_gay_doritos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aka my lifeline, Basically Lance's sister misses Lance, Because that song reminds me of Lance and a sibling so boom, But a song fic, Gen, I added Major Character Death as a warning cause his family thinks he's dead but he's not, Its very sad I cried really hard help, Langst, Oneshot, Saturn- Sleeping at Last, So yeah, Song Lyrics, Song fic, To Saturn by Sleeping At Last, im sorry, like ALOT, this is really emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulously_gay_doritos/pseuds/Fabulously_gay_doritos
Summary: "I mean, out of all of these galaxies, all these planets and stars, we seem special, don't we? Some people assume it makes us feel small and insignificant, but think about it! We're the only humans who live on Earth! There might be aliens, but they don't know Beyonce, they don't have our emotions, our lifestyles! We're original, the only us out there! We're the only Earth! Doesn't that make us amazing, rare, phenomenal! It's all exciting, isn't it?"She wishes she wrote it all down.





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written at midnight sorry for bad quality  
> Hope you enjoy bless y'all  
> Edit: I went over the writing and edited it!

A boy sullenly stood in front of a blurry window, smudged by countless oily fingers scraping against it. The stars, the moon, the galaxies expanding before him... He wanted to explore it all.

 

_"You taught me the courage of stars before you left_

_How light carries on endlessly, even after death._

_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite._

_How rare and beautiful it is to even exist."_

 

Behind him, a young girl watched with wide eyes, as the boy rambled about his theories and ideals that involved the sky above. 

"I mean, out of all of these galaxies, all these planets and stars, we seem special, don't we? Some people assume it makes us feel small and insignificant, but think about it! We're the only humans who live on Earth! There might be aliens, but they don't know Beyonce, they don't have our emotions, our lifestyles! We're original, the only us out there! We're the only Earth! Doesn't that make us amazing, rare, phenomenal! It's all exciting, isn't it?"

His eyes, wide filled with a glimmer of inspiration that only he could have, entered her brain at every occasion. No matter how much she wanted, she could never forget the words he would say constantly, echoing on repeat. 

 

_"I couldn’t help but ask_

_For you to say it all again."_

 

"I don't get it." She always regretted ever telling him that. She understood him now, and wished she tried to understand sooner. The guilt enveloped her, convincing her that it was the reason why he had slipped away from her fingertips, away from the world. How, if she only had listened, maybe he would still be there. 

 

_"I tried to write it down_

_ButI could never find a pen."_

 

She would pay every penny she had to find a writing of what he would say.

 

_"I’d give anything to hear_

_You say it one more time,"_

 

Those words, those beautiful, lovely words... If she could just hear his voice...

 

_"That the universe was made_

_Just to be seen by my eyes."_

 

"Oh there you are! Come, look at this! You see all those dots? Those are stars. That's the universe you're staring at. Made just for you. One day, I'm gonna fly my team up there, and explore it all! I'll bring pictures, of course. And maybe skype chat, if that becomes possible. Wouldn't want you to miss me. Can't have you crying over little ol' me, can we? Not worth it"

 

_"I couldn’t help but ask"_

 

Her parents often found her huddled by that same window, her hands gently laid against the blurry glass. Unshed tears sat in her eyelids; tears he deserved to have shed for him. She never realized how much he meant to her until he was gone.

 

_"For you to say it all again."_

 

It's hard to admit. Her parents got over it quickly; they had to, they had a family to raise. She didn't have a family to raise, and she wept all the tears the others couldn't. She hated admitting it, but she hoped with all her might that he became the brightest star in the universe he adored.

 

_"I tried to write it down_

_But I could never find a pen."_

 

If she could have one line, to remember him by... 

 

_"I’d give anything to hear_

_You say it one more time,"_

 

Just to have him there, by her side...

 

_"That the_   _universe was made_

_Just to be seen by my eyes."_

 

"That's the universe you're staring at. Made just for you." 

 

_"With shortness of breath, I’ll explain the infinite"_

 

She nervously shuffled in her spot on the stage, ruffling the small note cards tightly gripped in her hands. Her whole body seemed to tremble. 

"I remember them vividly, his final words to me; I've written them down countless times, just to make sure I never forgot. Every time I wrote it, it never felt right; I thought I had just forgotten words, or a sentence. As I stand here today, I now realize why it never felt right. That day, that single day of my life, I couldn't find a pen. A figurative pen; I couldn't write down any of his passion, his love for the stars. But now, in his honor, I've taken up his career path. I can see it, the way he felt, I feel it. I can't- I can't describe it. 

"Finally, after years and years of keeping it to myself, I can now pass on his words, his legacy. That night, he told me: 'out of all of these galaxies, all these planets and stars, we seem special, don't we? Some people assume it makes us feel small and insignificant, but think about it! We're the only humans who live on Earth! There might be aliens, but they don't have our emotions, our lifestyles! We're original, the only us out there! We're the only Earth! Doesn't that make us amazing, rare, phenomenal! It's all exciting, isn't it?'"

She choked on tears of long-forgotten nights of cuddling up to that window, begging the mysterious god to bring her brother back, the same god who took him away.

"He- He told me later on, as I was falling asleep against our shared window, 'That's the universe you're staring at. Made just for you. One day, I'm gonna fly my team up there, and explore it all!' He told me not to cry when he left." She gratefully took the tissue offered by the little boy in the first row seat, "As you can see, it's been hard to obey his wishes." She laughed softly, and gazed at all the young faces standing before her. 

 

_"How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist."_

 

"I brought you all here to remember Lance McClain, my dearest brother, the man who gave me the stars. Thank you for your time."


End file.
